1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle, more specifically, to a technology which is suitable for a continuous variable automatic transmission for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission of this type includes one end side of an input shaft, one end side of an output shaft, a transmission gear mechanism configured to convert rotation of the input shaft into required rotation speed and to transmit the rotation to the output shaft side, electronic components such as sensors required for controlling this transmission gear mechanism, a board configured to retain part of these electronic components, a wire harness configured to transmit signals among the electronic components and to transmit signals with outside, and a transmission case configured to house these components inside while pooling a lubricant to be supplied to the transmission mechanism at a lower part of an internal space thereof.
Assembly work of the conventional transmission needs to involve an operation of housing each of the respective electronic components, the board, and the wire harness in predetermined position inside the transmission case, and an operation of electrically connecting the housed electronic components to connectors of the wire harness. Accordingly, the conventional transmission has been accompanied by inconvenience attributable to the complicated operations of housing the components into the transmission case and of electrically connecting the components to the wire harness.